All the What Ifs
by terraXbbXFAN2
Summary: What if Terra succeed in destroying the titans
1. A city without Titans?

Authors note: I'll update as much as possible. I was rewatching the series and decided to write something about if Terra succeeded in defeating the Teen Titans in Aftershock part 1. But she didn't kill them but injured them enough that they were left out in the open and captured. I don't own.

**All the What Ifs**

Terra's POV

We did it. Slade and I took over the city. It was fantastic. I'm still getting over the shook and joy of it all. To make everything better, we found the Titans' bodies. All of them were still alive though. But they were too weak to put up a fight so we have them in separate cells down in the basement, each one different so they couldn't escape. Starfire was bound by handcuffs that stopped her powers from working, as were Raven's hands. Beast boy had a collar on him that didn't allow him to shift. Robin was the difficult one. We took away all his fancy toys and put him in a sealed off room so he could get to the others. Cyborg's tools were taken and we cut the wires that ran specific function so he couldn't blast us. The Titans were done for.

Slade was happy so I wasn't being beaten anymore so I was also happy also. I was unhappy about my current job though. Bringing food to the prisoners was not the best part of my day. And right now it was dinner time. Robin still doesn't eat. Starfire takes a little. Raven often throws it back at me. Beast Boy doesn't even look at me. And Cyborg eats to keep up strength, he may not like it but he eats.

I wandered down to the basement and passed out the food. Lasagna. There was even a little bit of meatless lasagna for Beast Boy if he wanted to eat. I was in charge dinners for Slade and me so whatever I made, they ate. I found it pointless to make two different meals all the time. I still thought of their needs though. It was that strange part of me that still wanted to think that they could be my friends again.

"Alright team, it's time for dinner and lasagna is on the menu." I said in my snide tone I always used for them. I passed one plate through to Robin. I knew he like soda so I grabbed him one from the fridge, instead of me having it. I still felt bad for them. Being caged was no fun. I sometimes brought them magazines or something. Then I moved to Starfire's cell and gave her food. Then comes Raven. I passed hers through with a cup of herbal tea. The handcuffs may bind her powers but I didn't want to deal with a demon. The Cyborg's cell came to me. I pushed it through before getting to Beast Boys. "Beast boy, I made sure yours was vegetarian." He still didn't look at me or acknowledge my presence. I missed our talks. Maybe I'll get the courage to speak to him again.

"Why?" Starfire's voiced broke my thoughts. I knew I shouldn't talk to her but I would anyways.

"Why what?"

"Why are you keeping us here and being so nice to us?" Starfire asked. She sounded near tears. I had the keys to their cells. I wanted to open the door and hug the girl.

"We can't let you free because then you'll try to stop us again and that gets annoying. Soon we may allow you to roam about the castle but we can't trust you. I'm being nice to you because I know it's not fun to live in cages. The first bit I was here I had to stay in a cage too. I hated it. I'm trying to make you guys less uncomfortable and shorten your time here."

"Why would you do that though? I thought you hated us." Cyborg asked me.

"I don't hate you guys that much. I'm just hurt and betrayed by you. Slade gave me what you couldn't, so I feel like you lied to me. Just so you know there are cameras in here and the sound doesn't work but Slade can read lips."

"Who lied to you? Whoever betrayed you? I didn't. I'm sure Starfire didn't. Cyborg was like your big brother. Robin didn't love you but he wouldn't betray you. And Beast boy did love you."

"Beast boy said he wouldn't tell. But he did. He told Robin that I couldn't control my powers and Robin called me out in front of everybody. That's so embarrassing. He said he could help me but I knew Slade could do better."

"Terra, Beast Boy never told me. I figured it out for myself." Robin told me.

"That's a lie. I'll see you all tomorrow morning for breakfast. Nighty-night.

I ran up the basement stairs as fast as I could. This was the only time I've doubted Slade since swearing myself to him. Robin was lying. He was right? He had to be. He's smart but he couldn't have figured that out for himself. Could he? Robin was lying. They're all lying. They're just trying to get themselves out of the cages. That had to be it. I went upstairs to watch them on the videos. I lied. They have sound. But Slade doesn't know about it. I had a bug sound converter that I stole from the Titans. Put it on the monitor screen and you can hear everything. They were talking about me.

"She's changed." Raven said.

"What do you mean, Rae?"

"Cyborg you are so lucky I can't hex you for calling me that. I mean that she doubts Slade again. She was trying to convince herself that Robin lied while she went up the stairs."

"Maybe we can get her back on our side." It was Beast boy's ever hopeful tone. He still loved me. At least it sounds like he does.

I stopped listening before I confused myself anymore. I couldn't think these thoughts anymore.


	2. You have my heart

Authors note: I'll update as much as possible. I was re-watching the series and decided to write something about if Terra succeeded in defeating the Teen Titans in Aftershock part 1. But she didn't kill them but injured them enough that they were left out in the open and captured. I don't own. Also let's say an update a week or five reviews. It's up to you.

**All the What Ifs**

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I had gotten used to feeling. My body didn't ache, my head wasn't pounding, and no one was yelling at me. Perfect. I made my way downstairs to make breakfast. The thoughts of last night were still lingering on my mind. I wasn't in the mood for a confrontation, but I couldn't let people starve. I made some pancakes. It was easy, and I could make a lot at one time. Of course some were tofu. I wasn't going to talk to them this morning. I'd go down there, give them food, and then come right back up to go exercise. I'd do a five mile run so I could clear my head. It looked like a nice day so I may even go for a swim. For some reason, I think well when I'm either upside down, in a high place, or underwater. It was just how I was. Despite the aches and fatigue, I like running. I'm used to it. I run from place to place. I run away from my past. And most importantly, I run away from harmful situations.

I walked down to the basement quietly all the while hoping that everyone was still asleep. I should have known that both Robin and Raven would be awake. I overheard them talking to each other.

"Robin, we need to get out of here." Raven exclaimed. I knew it could be nearly impossible without help.

"Don't worry, the Titan's east and all the honorary Titans are on their way. When Bumble Bee doesn't hear from Cyborg after a certain amount of time, she'll alert the others and find us. That amount of time will probably be in a couple of days." Robin was trying to console the girl. "Darling, we will get out of this. I promise."

Darling? What is up with that? "I hate to break this up but I have breakfast. Here you go. Tell Beast Boy that his are tofu. I'll collect the plates and stuff later." I quickly ran back up the stairs before they could try to start a conversation with me. I gained some new information.

Back upstairs I went to Slade's room so I could tell him the news.

"Slade, I need to tell you a couple of things I learned." I knocked softly before entering.

"What is it, my dear?" Okay, this seriously creeped me out.

"Robin called Raven darling and in a couple of days one of the Titan's east members is going to get worried if they don't hear from Cyborg. And If they get worried than they plus the honorary Titans will be coming here to look for them. We should replicate Cyborg's voice so we can fake a call from him."

"Excellent work. You have already taken them down and you are still feeding me information. Now I have noticed that even though you bring him food he will not eat. I feel that you should bring Beast Boy up for a walk. Keep the collar on him though, without his powers he is defenseless against you."

"He was even with his powers. But I will get him after I am done with my workout. I'm going for a run and then a swim maybe. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Breakfast is downstairs on the counter, the prisoners have been taken care of for the morning."

"Have a good run."

I nodded before leaving. I pulled on my socks and a pair of running shoes before leaving the cave. I knew my way around pretty well and there was no reason to worry about anyone bothering me, considering there was no one left in the city to bother me. I ran out of the mouth of the cave and just began to run. I continued to run until I reached the part of town where there is a bunch of water with one island in the middle of it. Titan's tower. I stood there staring at it for a good five minutes before I got the courage to go. I swam out. The cool water against my body was truly an amazing feeling. I swam in long strides keeping up a rhythm in the water.

I reached island and pulled myself onto the shore. It's been awhile since I even contemplated doing this, normally I flew over but today I needed to swim. I made my way inside the tower easily, no alarms to deactivate, no issues to face. I went to the area where the bed rooms are and I noticed that they still had mine. I opened the door with the password that only Beast Boy and I knew. It looked exactly the same. He probably never told them the password so it just stayed like this, untouched. I sat on my bed and noticed all the crumpled up balls of paper. They were letters to me from Beast Boy. Letters that never got sent and probably were never meant to be seen by anyone let alone me. They were all the same pretty much. All I love you and I wish you were with me still. There was one where he told me he hated me and that he hates what I did and that he hates that he just can't hate me.

He loves me.

I went out of that room and down the hall. I went into his room and grabbed a few things that would make him more comfortable at the cave. Slade wanted them to eventually give in to him and have us all to be a team working for him, but for that to happen everyone needed to participate including Beast Boy. I grabbed the blankets and pillows from his bed and also some of his pictures. There were two beds in the room I stayed in so I could put them there for him.

I left the tower. I couldn't stand all the nostalgia that was going on. In some part of my heart, I missed them and I missed working together. Maybe we can get that again but with me as the leader working for Slade. It could be borderline perfect again.

I got back to the cave shortly since I decided to fly back instead of jog. I went to my room and made the other bed for Beast Boy, not that it will stay neat or anything but I could at least make it look good once before he destroyed it. Let's be honest here, that boy is not the cleanest. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of sweat and a t- shirt. There wouldn't be any attacks for a few more weeks when we decide to expand so why should I wear my armor? I went down to the basement to collect Beast Boy as Slade asked.

I walked up to his cell without talking to the others. They all looked at me but I refused to acknowledge them. I took out my keys and found the one marked "B". I put it in the hole and turned it until I heard a soft click. "Come on Beast Boy, were going upstairs for a little while."

He didn't talk to me but he looked over. He was confused obviously. "Slade wants me to bring you upstairs. He mentioned something about you needing to accept what is going on and you being my pet. Basically you are the only one who still isn't eating and we don't want you to die. Slade has asked me to bring you up so we can work on curing your depression." I walked inside the cell and grabbed his arm. I lead him out of the cell and waved good bye to the others with a small smirk on my face. We were soon upstairs and I lead him into my, our, room. Once in there I closed and locked the door before releasing his arm.

"You went to the tower." It was a faint whisper. It wasn't a question or anything just an observation. He didn't sound mad but curious.

"I wanted to grab some of your things to make you more comfortable. I thought about getting the stank ball but I didn't exactly want that in here." I informed him while still getting over the shock of him actually talking.

He just nodded and sat down. "Now what do you do to me?"

"Talk to you. Make you comfortable. I don't know, Slade didn't tell me." It was an honest statement. He never did tell me. I was just guessing.

"No torture, no beatings, or anything like that? That's very un Slade Like."

"You're right, he's up to something." I can't believe I said that. Fuck.

He sat there in silence for a few minutes. He couldn't believe I said that either. "You know, I never did tell. When you ran out that first time I went out after you. I sat by the water skimming rocks when Robin came out to talk to me. He did just figure it out. He was trained by Batman. He's going to be smart and be able to figure things out easily. I missed you. I was a wreck for a few weeks. Then I got over it sort of and you came back. It was great until you betrayed us that night. Why did you take me out with you? Why did you try to save me from being hurt like the others?"

"I really did just want to spend time with you that night. I didn't want you to be there. I wanted to hang out with you. Honestly I was having doubts that night. I was going to tell you about Slade's hold on me. I wanted your help. I wanted you to save me I guess. Then when you said that I don't have any friends you were throwing it back in my face and refusing to help me. I wanted to go back to the tower and confess everything. Sure I might have been thrown in jail or into a holding cell at the tower. I didn't care. I'd still have your friendship hopefully. It would be more than I have now." I think I was going to cry. No, I can't. I won't cry.

"Terra, I wish I could change so much about that night. I shouldn't have said that but you have to understand that I was angry and I just didn't want to believe that you would do something like that and try to destroy us." He looked upset, like more upset then I was. "Terra, you still have my friendship. And sweetheart, you will always have me heart. You just don't have my trust anymore. I think you're confused on what side you want to work for."

Maybe he was right. "I know what I want."


	3. who am i against?

Authors note: I'll update as much as possible. I was re-watching the series and decided to write something about if Terra succeeded in defeating the Teen Titans in Aftershock part 1. But she didn't kill them but injured them enough that they were left out in the open and captured. I don't own. Also let's say an update a week or five reviews. It's up to you.

**All the What Ifs**

_Last time: _

"_I really did just want to spend time with you that night. I didn't want you to be there. I wanted to hang out with you. Honestly I was having doubts that night. I was going to tell you about Slade's hold on me. I wanted your help. I wanted you to save me I guess. Then when you said that I don't have any friends you were throwing it back in my face and refusing to help me. I wanted to go back to the tower and confess everything. Sure I might have been thrown in jail or into a holding cell at the tower. I didn't care. I'd still have your friendship hopefully. It would be more than I have now." I think I was going to cry. No, I can't. I won't cry. _

"_Terra, I wish I could change so much about that night. I shouldn't have said that but you have to understand that I was angry and I just didn't want to believe that you would do something like that and try to destroy us." He looked upset, like more upset then I was. "Terra, you still have my friendship. And sweetheart, you will always have me heart. You just don't have my trust anymore. I think you're confused on what side you want to work for."_

_Maybe he was right. "I know what I want." _

I walked out of the room. I was lying. I didn't know what I wanted. Part of me wanted to trust in him and help him get out of here to defeat Slade and I. Then the other part of me wants to ignore him and stay with Slade and tell Slade of Beast Boy's outburst. I needed to think. I went the river out in the woods near our hideout. Coming here was the only thing that has kept me sane while working for Slade. I stripped out my uniform and left myself in my bra and panties. I looked skinnier than before, I knew it, but it was just life. The stress of working for Slade has been very negative on my weight. I jumped into the deeper part of the river ignoring the biting cold on my skin. I always thought best while I was underwater. After today's run and talk with Beast Boy all I needed was to think.

He told me I still had his heart. Does he still have mine? I think he does. He tends to be all I think of. I dove down deeper. Was I confused about what side I work for? Deeper still. Do I want to be working for Slade? I finally reached the bottom and sat there for a few seconds. I looked up, I didn't care that I was wearing goggles; I could see the surface of the water. It was a clear, the opposite of my choice. My lungs started to scream for air. I pushed off the bottom and got up quickly. I swam to the river bank and laid out in the sun to dry before going back. I wish I was still at the bottom of the river. That was the obvious idea.

After getting dressed I walked back into the lair and went to my room where I locked Beast Boy in. He was sitting on the bed that was designated for him when I came inside. He looked at me with hopeful eyes but I just stared him down. I still was confused. I looked at the clock and noticed it was five pm. Almost dinner time. I had to hurry. Slade got bitchy if he didn't eat at exactly 6:30 pm. He was like clockwork.

"I'm going to start dinner. What do you want?" I asked while standing at the door again.

"Waffles." He whispered. Actually that sounded great. Slade may not like it, I'll ask.

I went to Slade's workshop to ask if waffles would be acceptable. It would surprise me if he said it was okay. A little nostalgia may do me some good. I know the Titans would be overjoyed. Raven loved them more than life. I knocked quietly at the door.

"Yes, apprentice?" His deep ominous voice came through from the other side.

"I was about to start dinner but what I want to make isn't exactly dinner food." I started. He gave me a look as if to say 'continue.' "I really want waffles."

"Waffles?"

"Yes, sir."

"That'll be fine. I haven't had them in a while. Don't make this a habit though. If we were attacking I'd say no. Also I'm sure the Titans will enjoy it. I need to break them soon. Robin will of course be the hardest."

"I know that they all love waffles. We need to be in their good graces. I'm getting antsy to start training with them. How are the plans for attaching Steel city going?"

"They are going well. We will be ready to attack in two weeks. I must get supplies and you must break them." Slade told me. There was a threat in his voice.

"Of course I will. I'll be back with dinner soon." I ran out of his room. It always freaked me out. It was all black and no windows and only a few lights. Slade was a creepy mother fucker.

In the kitchen I quickly made the waffles. I grabbed little containers for the syrup from the cupboard. I dropped off Slade's quietly on his desk so I didn't disturb him while he was communicating with some other villain. I walked back through the kitchen to the basement door. As I descended the stairs I heard them all talking. They must have heard me because they were quiet before I could listen in.

"Hey all, dinner tonight is waffles." I gave them each a plate and a dish of syrup and a glass of milk. I stayed in for a few minutes to grab their dirty dishes and listen to see if there was any sound of enjoyment. Once I collected the dishes I sat down on the floor cross legged. "So how's it going?" I tried to make my voice a little sarcastic.

"Oh you know, stuck in a cage with an evil madman controlling our ex- friend. So pretty well I guess." Cyborg answered me with a lot of hurt in his voice. My heart twanged at this. He was like my brother. Part of me missed our long talks.

"Yes, it is most upsetting to watch our friend fight against us for our worst enemy. Slade is truly evil but Terra, you are not." Starfire went right back to eating after saying this. I had given her mustard instead of syrup. I figured she would like it.

"I've had better days." A simple monotone voice said. I knew Raven was pissed.

Robin wouldn't answer me. He ate a few bites but no more than half. I stopped in front of his door because I left dirty dishes in there on purpose, I could just tell Slade that it would be easier since he was the closet to the door. I had a note in my pocket to give to him; I just needed an excuse to hand it over. I dropped it on the floor pretending not to notice so he would think that it wasn't meant for him. I went up the stairs quickly. I dropped the dirty dishes off and brought plates to my room for me and Beast Boy.

The note had said:

Things to do/get before S. City attack

Brush up on fighting

Get chemicals to Slade

Get Red X on our side

Break the Titans

Robin will probably think that it was just a simple to do list. I wanted to help them. I now know what I want. I'll get them out of here. I'll get them to defeat Slade and I. I'll go to jail but I don't care. I'm done working for him. I just had to tell Beast boy. Luckily there wasn't a camera in my bathroom, because I would kill Slade if there was. I needed some privacy. He did have a key to get in so if he thought I was hiding something in there, he could know.

I went into my room and set a plate down for B.B. We ate quietly. He seemed to enjoy his waffles though. I was glad. I needed him to believe me when I told him.

"Terra?" He asked.

"What is it?"

"Could I take a shower?" He asked me nicely. This was easier than I thought.

I nodded. He got up and I let him in my bathroom. There was no out to the hallway from my bathroom so I didn't have to watch him in there. "The collar is waterproof. It stays on." It was true. I waited a few minutes after I heard the water turn on for me to get the next step underway.

I knocked on the door and yelled to him saying I need to get into the bathroom and that I was coming in. I didn't wait for him to respond I unlocked the door and went in. The bathroom was full of steam. I sat on the floor facing away from the shower.

"I thought you said you needed to go to the bathroom."

"I needed to get in."

"Why?"

"I need to tell you something."

"It could have waited?"

"No my room has cameras. In here doesn't. But I only have another minute before I have to go out to keep up appearances. Here's the thing; I'm on your side. Let's take down Slade. I've alerted the others by pretending to drop a to do list in Robin's cell. I'm not joking. I'm going to get you guys out of here soon. There's an attack on Steel City in two weeks. I'm supposed to get you guys working for Slade by then. Fake it. By then we'll have a plan. While we're there I figure we can turn on Slade and the Slade bots. Are you in?"

"I don't trust you. You know that you'll be held in our holding center? Jail is not equipped enough for you."

"I know that. I don't care. I'm sick of Slade."

"I'm in."

With that, I left the bathroom.


	4. Sides

Authors note: I'll update as much as possible. I was re-watching the series and decided to write something about if Terra succeeded in defeating the Teen Titans in Aftershock part 1. But she didn't kill them but injured them enough that they were left out in the open and captured. I don't own. Also let's say an update a week or five reviews. It's up to you.

**All the What Ifs**

_Last Time:_

"_No my room has cameras. In here doesn't. But I only have another minute before I have to go out to keep up appearances. Here's the thing; I'm on your side. Let's take down Slade. I've alerted the others by pretending to drop a to do list in Robin's cell. I'm not joking. I'm going to get you guys out of here soon. There's an attack on Steel City in two weeks. I'm supposed to get you guys working for Slade by then. Fake it. By then we'll have a plan. While we're there I figure we can turn on Slade and the Slade bots. Are you in?"_

"_I don't trust you. You know that you'll be held in our holding center? Jail is not equipped enough for you."_

"_I know that. I don't care. I'm sick of Slade." _

"_I'm in."_

_With that, I left the bathroom. _

I sat on my bed patiently waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. Soon I heard the water stop and after another few minutes he came out with his hair still damp. He looked at me and my eyes quickly darted to the camera so I could tell him not to speak to me about what we had just talked about. He didn't say a word.

He sat down on his bed and started settling in. He was wearing a white wife- beater shirt and blue shorts. He looked toned and beautiful. I wondered what it would be like for him to kiss me.

'Terra, those are bad thoughts.' I scolded myself in my head. It may be bad thoughts and I shouldn't think them but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but wonder what life would've been like if we had kissed that night at the carnival. Would I be different if Slade hadn't shown up?

I looked over at him. He was lying on his bed with his hand resting behind his head. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. Could I kiss him right now? If Slade mentioned it I could tell him that it was to get him on our side. That could work. He wouldn't know the difference. I could kiss Beast Boy right now. I wonder how he'll react though. My stomach turned in knots at these thoughts. I wasn't sure if I should. I got the impulse to do it. I stood up. I walked over to his bed quietly. He didn't stir. I leaned down and moved my hair behind my ear so it wouldn't get in the way. I leaned closer and I brushed my lips against his. He was surprised.

I pulled away slowly. I expected him to push me away but he didn't. He sat up and looked me in the eyes. I'm sure he could tell that I was nervous. He always knew. We stared at each other for a couple seconds before he stood up. He was taller than me now. He tilted my chin up so I was looking at him. He kissed me. This time the kiss was beautiful and passionate. His lips were soft and smooth and perfect. They held mine close to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped my hands around his neck as the kiss deepened. He opened his mouth and traced my mouth with his tongue. I complied by opening my mouth and meeting his tongue. He sat down on the bed and pulled me down with him so I was straddling his waist. He held me close as we continued to kiss. His hands were moving up and down my back and sides. It was comforting. I loved this feeling.

His lips left mine suddenly and it worried me. It felt lonely without his lips on mine. Then I felt them on my neck. He traced my jaw line and my collarbone. I sighed comfortably into the feeling. He groaned slightly when his lips finally came back to mine. We kissed for about ten minutes later before we pulled away from each other. We lay back against his pillow and just looked at one another. He was beautiful. I should have done this sooner. He put his hand on my waist and I moved closer to him. I rested my head against his chest and he kissed my forehead.

"Terra, that was amazing." He murmured after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, it was." I whispered.

"What does this mean?"

I looked up at him. "I have no idea."

We were silent. Soon I felt his breathing get slow and he was asleep. I stayed there and fell asleep too.

We woke up together. My alarm blared at 6:00 in the morning, like it always did. I pulled myself out of his arms and got up. He looked at me.

"I gotta make breakfast." I told him.

He nodded.

I went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. I let the hot water pour over me. It felt great. I started to sing a little. I always sung in the shower. I had an alright voice but nothing I really brag about. I turned off the water and dried enough to put on clean clothes. It was 6:30 when I left my room and went to the kitchen. I saw Wintergreen making coffee.

"Good morning, Miss Terra."

"Good morning."

I got busy making toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs. First I brought it to Slade.

I knocked lightly before going in.

"Terra, good, I want to talk to you a little." He said in that grave, creepy voice.

"Yes, master?"

"I noticed your little make out session with Beast boy last night."

"I had to get him on our side somehow." I told him. I think he'll believe.

"That's what I figured it was. Other than Starfire, he is the easiest to fool."

"He'll easily be on our side now. He told me that he would do anything for me. He'll cooperate nicely now."

"Excellent work Terra, now for the others to be on our side as well. I want to start training tomorrow. Talk to Starfire in her cell. Tell her whatever you need. She'll easily be brought in. Then tonight switch your focus to Cyborg. He'll convince the birds to be with us."

"I'll start now."

I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Robin,_

_Beast Boy trusts me on this. We're going to take down Slade. Two weeks. There will be an attack on Steel City. I gave you that list on purpose. I promise this is the truth. I know I will be kept in a holding cell at the tower for a long time when this is over. I'm sick of beating. I want out of the life that I'm in. I want to change. I want you guys to get out of this. He wants to start training tomorrow. We'll train and act like it's for him. We can turn on him later. I know Kid Flash is in Steel City right now. I can get a note to Jinx to get to him. This is not a joke. I promise._

_-T_

I folded the note up and put in underneath his plate. I went downstairs. I passed out the food purposely saving Robin's for last. I moved the note forward a bit to be barely visible under the plate but I knew he would notice it. He was good like that.

I moved to Star's cell. I unlocked it and sat down in front of her.

"Hey Star."

"Hello."

"I'm sorry for this. I hate that I have to restrain you. You're just so strong and extremely powerful so it had to be done. I hope you can forgive me one day for putting you through this. I'm so sorry for trying to hurt you before, I shouldn't have done that. You are an amazing person and you didn't deserve for me to hurt you. I hope I didn't damage you in anyway. Slade is just so manipulative and he made me do it. I wish I could redo the time we spent together so I didn't hurt you or the others."

"I wish all the horrible things had never happened either. I wish for us to still be friends but I don't think we could be there again." Star looked timid and spoke slowly so she could pick her words.

"I'm not asking for you to trust me again. All I'm asking is that you don't hate me. I always liked you and I didn't want to hurt you." I told her and I meant it. I did want her trust though. It would just be stupid for me to ask for it.

"I couldn't hate you, Terra. I just wish you hadn't ran from us the first time."

"Me too." I hugged her and she hugged me back.

I got up and left the cell. I looked eyes with Robin on my way out. He nodded. I smiled. He'll tell the others. I'm pretty sure Star was already back but she may need some convincing. I grabbed the last two plates from the counter and went into my room where Beast Boy was still asleep. I flicked the lights on to wake him up. He groaned and got up reluctantly. He stood up and went into the bathroom. He was in there for a couple minutes before I heard him call out.

"Terra, can you show me where an extra tooth brush is?" He asked.

I figured he needed to talk to me about something that the cameras can hear. I went in to help him.

"There is the medicine cabinet." I called loudly so the camera could get it. I said it as soon as I was in the room. I got closer to him. "I got a note to Robin. I gotta get a note to Jinx to get the Kid Flash and the Titans east. I'll go on a jog and give her a note."

"Did he say anything?"

"No, he just nodded. I'm sure he's telling the others about it now. Let's get breakfast."

I walked out and after a few minutes he came out too. We ate together in silence. After we ate I grabbed a book and read for about an hour. I changed into some workout clothes. I left the room. I went to Slade's office first.

"I'm going for a run, Slade." I called in so he knew where I was but I didn't have to talk to him.

I walked out and slowly jogged into town. I got to where I knew Jinx was staying. It was a small hotel. I knew she left the house where the Hive lived. I knocked on her door with a note in hand. She opened it.

"What do you want?" She sneered. I heard another voice in the other room. A male voice. I figured it was Kid Flash.

"I need you to get a note to Kid Flash." I said. When he heard his name, he came straight to the door.

"Aren't you Slade's bitch?" Jinx seemed pissed.

"Can I come inside to talk to you?" I asked.

She moved aside and led me into the kitchen. We sat down and she stared at me waiting for me to say something.

"I'm going against Slade. I have the Titans locked up and Slade wants to attack Steel City in two weeks to spread our control. I got the Titans to be on my side. Well, we're pretending to be training and working for Slade but we're going to go against him in the battle. I wanted to give you a note but I guess talking to you in person is better. I already know the consequences that I'm going to face but I'm okay with it. I'll be placed in a holding cell and that's okay. I just don't want to work for Slade anymore. I can't deal with it." I explained to them.

"When will the attack take place?" Kid Flash asked me.

"April 5th, so thirteen more days, I don't know what time though. I just wanted to alert you so I could help out. Also, change the frequency that the communicators are on, he may be listening in. I'll get a hold of you if something changes. I know there's a lot of preparations but I will try to tell you if the day changes." I told them. "I promise I'm not lying."

"I believe you." Jinx whispered. "We'll help."

"Thank you. I got to leave; Slade is expecting me back soon. I need to steal some supplies. I'm sorry but I need to keep up appearances."

"We won't come after you. Just about everyone cleared out of town anyways. There isn't anyone to call you in."

I nodded and left. I started the jog back. I had a job to do.


	5. Stealing

Authors note: I'll update as much as possible. I was re-watching the series and decided to write something about if Terra succeeded in defeating the Teen Titans in Aftershock part 1. But she didn't kill them but injured them enough that they were left out in the open and captured. I don't own. Also let's say an update a week or five reviews. It's up to you.

**All the What Ifs**

_Last Time:_

_Robin,_

_Beast Boy trusts me on this. We're going to take down Slade. Two weeks. There will be an attack on Steel City. I gave you that list on purpose. I promise this is the truth. I know I will be kept in a holding cell at the tower for a long time when this is over. I'm sick of beating. I want out of the life that I'm in. I want to change. I want you guys to get out of this. He wants to start training tomorrow. We'll train and act like it's for him. We can turn on him later. I know Kid Flash is in Steel City right now. I can get a note to Jinx to get to him. This is not a joke. I promise._

_-T_

"_We won't come after you. Just about everyone cleared out of town anyways. There isn't anyone to call you in." [Kid Flash]_

_I nodded and left. I started the jog back. I had a job to do._

I got back to the hide out quickly. It was the early afternoon and I needed to get ready to steal some zinthomium for the Red-X suit. This way Slade can bring him with it. I also had to get some plasma for my ray gun. This would be an easy job.

I made my way to my room and I saw Beast Boy reading a book on his bed. My first thought was 'I didn't know he read. Let alone read for fun.' I wouldn't ask him about it. I grabbed my suit and went into the bathroom. Since finding out that the probes would integrate into my nervous system I figured out how to block it, a small iron sheet about my underclothes did the trick. Slade didn't know that I had figured it out. I changed and walked back out.

"Hey, we're leaving." I told him.

"We?"

"Yes, we have to prove that I'm turning you guys onto Slade's side. We have to go steal a couple of things." I tried to explain him.

"What should I wear then?"

"Slade gave me this." I gestured at the all black outfit on my dresser. "That's what he expects you to wear."

He grabbed it and went to the bathroom. He got ready a lot quicker than I did. I was slightly impressed but also slightly mad at myself for living up to the girl stereotype. When he came back out we made our way up to Slade's little office thingy. I knocked on the door. To my surprise he actually got up to open it.

"Yes?" He asked me.

"We're going to go get the zinthomium and the plasma. We'll be back in a couple of hours." I informed him in case he wanted to monitor us."

"Good. And Beast Boy, I like that uniform on you much better." He nodded at me to say good job.

Stealing from this city had gotten very easy. We may still trip the alarms but no one was around to come after us. We got to the laboratory was located on the other side of town. We walked in the front door. You know that no one lives in the town any more when wanted villains can walk in through the front door of the laboratory they want to steal from.

"This has become absolutely no fun." I mumbled to myself.

Beast boy looked at me strangely but I shrugged my shoulder and we kept on walking. "So where is this stuff?"

"It should be the next door. We just have to grab as much plasma as we can and get some zinthomium."

"What does Slade want with zinthomium?" He asked.

"He wants us to bring Red-X with us to help with the Steel City take over."

We got the products and left. There was no reason to stick around. No one was going to come to stop us. I miss the battle part of these missions. Hopefully, I can start playing for the other side again. That'd be nice but I think it won't happen any time soon. I miss my life with the Titans.

Back at the lair I brought the stuff to Slade and he seemed happy. I didn't care anymore. He no longer controlled me. I'll let him think that he does but I'm not going to let him have control over my life. It was time for me to back dinner but to my surprised I saw Wintergreen preparing a stew in the kitchen.

"Hello, miss."

"Hello, wintergreen. I thought that I had to make dinner?" I asked him suspiciously. Slade was basically making it so all my time was devoted to switching the Titans.

"I thought a pot roast would be fantastic. It'll be ready in a few minutes. Go change and then you can bring the bowls around."

I nodded and did as I was told. When I got back to the kitchen I grabbed the tray of bowls and went downstairs.

"Hey all. Wintergreen made pot roast." I told them all cheerfully. I walked in to put the bowls in each of their cells. I walked into Cyborg's though.

"Hey Cy."

"Hey T."

"How are you doing?" I wanted this to go well.

"Do I really need to answer that?" I saw his smirk on his face. Oh sarcasm.

We sat in the cell and just talked for a while. I had missed our big brother and little sister talks. I used to look forward to them all the time. When I got up to leave, I hugged him tightly. He hugged back and I left him to eat his dinner.


	6. late night love

Authors note: I'll update as much as possible. I was re-watching the series and decided to write something about if Terra succeeded in defeating the Teen Titans in Aftershock part 1. But she didn't kill them but injured them enough that they were left out in the open and captured. I don't own. Also let's say an update a week or five reviews. It's up to you.

**All the What Ifs**

_Last Time:_

"_Hey Cy." _

"_Hey T."_

"_How are you doing?" I wanted this to go well._

"_Do I really need to answer that?" I saw his smirk on his face. Oh sarcasm. _

_We sat in the cell and just talked for a while. I had missed our big brother and little sister talks. I used to look forward to them all the time. When I got up to leave, I hugged him tightly. He hugged back and I left him to eat his dinner. _

The one thing I hated about Beast boy and I sharing a room was that every single time I walked to my door I felt like my heart was going to come out of my chest. I got so incredibly nervous when I went to my own room, how pathetic was that? I knew he still loved me but it didn't make me any less nervous.

I was carefully balancing two bowls in one of my hands so I could open the door. Of course, one bowl didn't contain pot roast, just vegetable alphabet soup. I opened the door and nearly dropped the bowls to the floor. There was Beast Boy standing in just his boxers looking for a pair of comfortable pants to wear for the rest of the evening.

He jumped when I came in.

"I'm sorry. I'll come back in once you're done." I said and started to leave the room.

"Terra, don't worry about it. Just come in."

I did. I put the bowls down on the bed side table in-between our beds. I went over to my dresser and dug around for a white wife beater and a pair of sweatpants. I took them into the bathroom and got changed. Once in there, I caught sight of my reflection. I looked like I had lost more weight. That doesn't surprise me, I may eat but it hasn't been much. I shouldn't be this nervous. "Pull yourself together." I whispered to my reflection. I quickly changed and left so I could eat.

Beast boy was already sitting on the floor while eating his soup. The TV was on. I looked over and saw that it was some horror flick. I got my bowl and sat next to him. "What are we watching?"

"_The Ring 2_." He answered in-between bites of soup.

"Awesome, I haven't seen this yet."

We continued to watch the movie for another hour or so. It got a little scary in some places and I jumped in the air. He laughed at me and put his arm around me to try to calm me down.

"We should get to sleep; Slade wants to train us tomorrow morning." I told him once the movie was over. He nodded and we both got into our own beds.

I had that urge again. It was that same urge as the first night that he stayed in my room with me. I just wanted to be close to him again. I looked over and I noticed he was on his side facing away from me. As quietly as I could, I got out of bed and crawled in next to him. He jumped in surprised but relaxed when he knew it was me. He rolled over and kissed my forehead lightly.

"You missed." I whispered against his neck.

"What do you mean I missed?" He seemed utterly confused.

"You missed when you kissed me. You kissed my forehead, my lips are right here." I told him and pointed to my lips.

He chuckled lightly and kissed my lips. Instead of pulling away completely, I went back in for more of his kisses. He was like my drug. We kissed for a while. As soon as his lips left mine I whimpered and he always came back. The time, tongues collided and hands moved around. I missed his touch. His hands were on my waist pulling me close to him. I had my hands in his hair and on his back scratching lightly and earning soft groans from him. I loved this feeling. His hands made their way down my back and took of my shirt. I gasped from the colder air but he pulled me close again so I wasn't cold. I swiftly took his shirt off too. His bare stomach against mine was amazing. I felt like fireworks were going off inside my body. It was such a beautiful thing.

He pushed me down on the bed lightly and got on top of me. I felt his erection brush against my thigh. If I thought I was turned on before, it was nothing compared to what I felt now. He moved slowly on top of me. I couldn't help but moan against his mouth. He kissed my check before moving down to my neck. He kissed me lightly and used his tongue to probe at my exposed flesh. He moved down lower to my breasts. He kissed the tops of my small mounds and looked up at me. I nodded at him. I knew he wanted to take off my bra. He reached behind me and took it off skillfully. I suddenly wondered how he knew how to do that. He continued to kiss and suck my breasts. Then he went down to kiss my bare tummy and started to go a little lower. He looked up at me again and again I nodded my permission to take off my pants which he did happily. He kissed my shins, then my knees, and then my thighs. He pulled my legs apart but I moved them back together. He didn't try again; he moved his lips back to mine. I used this opportunity to push him down on the bed.

I leaned down on him and kissed his face before even touching his lips. I moved down his neck, shoulders, collarbone, and stomach. Every time I hit a new spot he would groan lightly from the pleasure. I continued to tease his a bit by going up and down his torso. I then took off his pants. I knew he wanted it; there was no need for permission. I could see his erection sticking through his boxers. I hesitantly kissed the tip. He gasped out loud and looked down. "You don't need to do that, Terra."

"I know." I whispered and let my tongue swirl around his tip and then the shaft before finally putting all of him in my mouth. By all of him, I mean as much as I could. After a couple of minutes I felt two strong hands pulling me back up to him. He held me against his body while flipping us over so he was on me. I need to know before this went any further. "Are you a virgin?"

"Yes." He whispered back to me. I felt reassured a little but also unsure. That means that neither of us would know what we were doing. "Are you?"

"Yes. You seemed to know what you were doing so I was just curious." I explained.

"I've gotten to second base before, that's how I knew how to take off your bra."

I nodded before I asked my next question, "How far is this going?"

"We will only go as far as you feel comfortable."

"I want you to be my first." _And only_ I added in my mind. I wasn't sure how possible that was.

"And I want you to be my only." He kissed my forehead. I swear to Goddess, this boy could read minds.

"Do you wanna get started on that tonight?" I asked hesitantly.

"Only if you're okay, I won't push you. Whatever we do will be at your pace, we won't go at my pace."

I kissed him. I pulled him close to me and reached into the drawer where I kept condoms just in case. I had gotten some earlier without him knowing about it. He noticed what I had. I grabbed on out of the box and put the rest back in the box and the drawer. He took the foil square out of his hand a laid down next to me on his side. He continued to kiss me and one of his hands wandered down to my panties. He rubbed my clit a little before slipping a finger inside of me. It was a little painful but it also felt really good. He pulled down my panties and put in another finger. I hissed a little at the pain but it soon was replaced with pleasure. When I finally got close to an orgasm, he pulled his fingers away from me. I heard the faint ripping sound. I knew it was the condom. I saw as he pulled off his boxers and slipped the rubber onto him. He looked down at me again, waiting for me to back out.

I nodded.

He kissed me and entered me slowly. I groaned in pain while he groaned in pleasure. He then was right in front of my barrier. He pulled out slightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered and thrust hard into me. I yelped in pain. I could feel my tears beginning to fall. He picked me up a little so he could rub my back while he waited for me to be used to him. He kissed my tears away before laying me back down. He continued to thrust in and pull out slowly for a bit but then it no longer hurt. I told him he could go faster now. He complied for me. Soon there was no amount of pain left in me; everything there was pure, raw pleasure.

Ten minutes later. We were done. He took of the condom and tied it before throwing it way. He cleaned himself up in the bathroom a little before coming back to bed. He held me close in his arms the entire night.


	7. It ends at Dawn

Authors note: I'll update as much as possible. I was re-watching the series and decided to write something about if Terra succeeded in defeating the Teen Titans in Aftershock part 1. But she didn't kill them but injured them enough that they were left out in the open and captured. I don't own. Also let's say an update a week or five reviews. It's up to you.

**All the What Ifs**

Last Time:

_Soon there was no amount of pain left in me; everything there was pure, raw pleasure._

_Ten minutes later. We were done. He took of the condom and tied it before throwing it way. He cleaned himself up in the bathroom a little before coming back to bed. He held me close in his arms the entire night. _

And so the plans begin. The team had been training with Slade for the past few days. There is also the time spent traveling to Steel City and the time where we just laid low for a while so people wouldn't be suspicious of all of us arriving.

The Titans and I had our plan all set up. We've been writing to each other with a special code where we only pay attention to every fifth word in the note. We're hoping that Slade won't figure it out and just think that the notes are pointless chatter.

We've alerted Titans' East as well as Kid Flash + Jinx. The plan was in motion and when we attack everything will go back to how it's supposed to be. Was it that you may ask? Well I'll tell you; what is supposed to be is Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting the never ending meat and tofu debate while Raven tells them to shut up and Robin tries to keep her calm and Starfire makes something completely inedible but I'll still eat it. Well that's if I can eat it. I don't know how Titan prison life will be. It doesn't matter though.

The plan is simple and precise. When the attack begins Titans' East and Co will come down and stop it. As the battle continues on, each of us will be fighting a Titan. One by one, we will fake our defeat. We're able to do this by telling each other our weaknesses. Once it appears that we are being brought to jail, we will be released and our captor will come back to the fight as if they just dropped us off. Instead, we all will meet together and attack Slade at once. Titans and Titans' east will fight as one and Slade will meet his end.

It ends tomorrow at Dawn.


	8. Last Battle

Authors note: I'll update as much as possible. I was re-watching the series and decided to write something about if Terra succeeded in defeating the Teen Titans in Aftershock part 1. But she didn't kill them but injured them enough that they were left out in the open and captured. I don't own. Also let's say an update a week or five reviews. It's up to you.

**All the What Ifs**

_Last time:_

_ "It ends tomorrow at dawn."_

The sun is up and so are we. Slade had us up at 4:00 in the morning to prepare for the attack that would happen starting at 7:00 in the morning.

Weapons have been loaded and checked for any and all malfunctions. Everything was in perfect order. Food has been cooked and eaten. Training and all preparations have been done. We were ready.

As we walked out of the hotel room doors the Titans and I shared knowing glances. We can and will end this for good, today. We just need to stick to the plan and also stick together.

Our attack begins at city hall. Once we have taken over that and had it secured we would spread out the attack but Slade didn't know that he wouldn't get to that part. We went up the steps and easily took out the guards that were standing there finishing their morning coffee and talking about their families. Poor guys never stood a chance against us. It was nice to know that the other Titans didn't tell about our plan. We were quickly inside of the hall and taking over. Robin and Cyborg were told to go take over the bank, Starfire and Raven are standing guard out in the lobby, and Beast By and I are told to go down to the town offices. Slade would handle the mayor by himself.

Beast Boy and I had it easy, once we took down the guards; there was no one else around to fight. None of the workers were there since it was only 7:30 in the morning.

"When will they get here?" I whispered cautiously to the green boy next to me. I was beginning to get impatient since I just wanted all of this to be over.

He gently put his hand on my shoulder to calm me a little, "Soon Terra. Just a few more minutes and then they will be here." He told me. "Just relax."

"Apprentice, report." Slade's voice came in through our communicators that were attached to our ears.

"All clear down here. Only the guards were down here, they were taken care of. There is nothing to worry about." I replied to him.

"Excellent. Robin?"

"Clear. Guards and bank tellers are apprehended and unconscious." Robin's strong voice came into my ears. He still sounded like the leader.

"Good. Make sure you keep them that way. Raven?"

"Nothing to report herr…" Ravens monotone voice was cut short and sounds of weapons and powers were being fired.

"Raven? Starfire? Tell me what is going on this instant!" Slade shouted.

"Titans East is here. They found us out. I don't know how. They already have Starfire down. I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Help me, plea…" Her voice stopped. There was no more sound, just static. They got her too. Perfect.

I heard footsteps in the hallway; some going up to Robin and Cyborg and the rest were coming down to me and Beast Boy. "Robin, Cyborg, get ready. Some are coming your way. The rest of them are coming to me."

"Terra, hold them off. I need to get control over the city. I have almost hacked into the city's mainframe but I need more time. Defeat them." Slade was so obviously annoyed that he was failing.

"With pleasure." I growled into my head set and got into a defensive position.

Speedy, kid flash, and Jinx entered the office are and battle ensued. Well, sorta. Punches and kicks weren't landed but were faked. After ten minutes Beast Boy was "defeated".

I quickly touched my microphone for my communicator mid-backflip. "They got Beast Boy. I got Speedy though."

"Fuck!" Slade shouted and I heard him slam his fist. "Robin report." No response. "Robin, come in." Still static. "Cyborg report." All we heard was a lot of nothing. "Damn it! Terra, defeat them now."

"Jinx down, Kid Flash to go." I replied to him.

I took just five minutes for me to fake it. "Slade…help…" I muttered as I pretended to faint. I headed all the way downstairs to meet up with the others while Titans East ran to go to the top floor to start working on Slade. The titans and I quickly got out of Slade's stupid, metal uniforms and back into our regular ones that we had snuck with us underneath our metal clothes.

"Ready team?" Robin whispered to all of us. I quickly scanned the others while they all nodded to him. It felt good to be considered a part of the team again. I knew it wouldn't last but I'd enjoy it for now.

We got upstairs and found Titans East defeated. Bubble bee was the only one still conscious. The rest were just waking up or completely out of it. She looked greatful for the save.

"Hey fuck-face, don't get to excited. This isn't over yet." I yelled to him.

"What happened to defeated young ones?" He growled out.

"We lied." Robin said before his ever famous catch phrase, "Titans, Go!"

Minutes past and injuries were inflicted. Cyborg was running out of charge. Raven had a broken leg and quite possibly a broken rib. Starfire had been knocked back into a wall and probably had a concussion. Beast Boy was running out of energy. I had a broken arm and the same shoulder was out of its socket. Robin was mostly just tired and angry. We would be suffering for exhaustion after this. Luckily, Slade was almost done. I got a nice head shot in which made him stumble around long enough for us to get in a good shot for Robin to blast him. He went down. I then hit him hard one last time to know him out.

Time passed by in a blur as Robin checked the pulse on Slade and announced the time of death. We made it all the way back home after a quick nap at Titans East. We ate our regular food. We slept for a long time. I was put in a holding cell.

After a week of isolation, I was allowed out on short, chaperoned time. After a month I was permitted to sleep in my own room but was still chaperoned. It was a slow process but I know that it would be worth it. Three months went by and I was allowed to go on missions again and also to have a half hour alone time a day. My calls and emails were still monitored. Beast boy and I were finally able to go on dates. I was so happy. Everything had worked out in the end, just like I knew it would.


End file.
